Nitro Racer XD
Nitro Racer XD is a kart racing game developed by LaboratoriesXD. Earlier name was Penguin Racer Go3D, but it was changed because there's no penguin in this game. Nitro Racer XD name is came from a deviantart user named "InsaneSamantha" in a poll. Plot Earlier Story Vertex was invented the next generation of karting by using Nitro and he also intend all people who have a go kart to upgrade their engine free but they must join a competition named Nitro Racer XD. Unfortunately, no one interested to join the Nitro Racer XD competition because it has very low rewards. And then, Vertex raises the rewards. Everyone was interested to join and they still don't know what Vertex will do to them if they lose. Once you enter Nitro Racer XD competition, there's no way out, unless you finally defeat Vertex. The contest begins, and this is a 3 laps race in Scientific Raceway. 5 Kilometers to the finish line, Vertex still lead. But suddenly, Vertex's luckiness turns bad. There's something wrong with Vertex's engine. That's make Vertex lose and Captain Helepolis win the competition. Vertex should give Captain Helepolis the reward, but Vertex not going to do it. Vertex requests to re-run the competition by beating his team (Luke, Fast Hand, Sin, Robz, and Skypapa) and lock all the entries down. So, who will actually win this competition ? We'll see about that! Revised Story Helepolis has a mission to Lagexina Solar System. While he was in the middle of Authasica Solar System and in above of Conhael planet, his spaceship suddenly ran out of fuel, then he was falling to Conhael planet. He didn't bring any money there, and he only have a kart. Because he need that kart for that mission. He asked Alex about where can he found money, and Alex recommends him to join Turbulence Cup. Helepolis decided to join Turbulence Cup and expect he can win that race. He needs money to fix his spaceship and do the mission. He didn't really listen to the rules, and finally, he lost the competition (his kart is destroyed). Why did he lost ? Someone use TNT, and he accidentally hit it, and he don't know how to avoid the TNT. and then TNT explodes! He yells that the players was cheating. Then, he was branded as "The Slowest Chicken" by Vertex. Helepolis so sad, and he was hoping that one day he could defeat Vertex. One day, Vertex saw Helepolis practicing in Turbulence Desert with his signature kart named "PaperKart". Vertex laughed him so hard. But Helepolis didn't respond Vertex and continue driving. The Next day, Helepolis' kart was stolen by Vertex. Helepolis also became mad and want to defeat Vertex, but however, he hasn't a kart now. All of his friend became so sad, and they decided to make a new kart for Helepolis named "Stomp Kart". Then, Helepolis joins the latest competitions named "Nitro Racer XD". Vertex surprised that Helepolis has a new kart. However, Vertex still underestimates Helepolis. Vertex bets his kart and $10,000 as a reward for winner, and the race begins on Accelerated Graphic Port. On final lap, Helepolis still lead, and Vertex couldn't chase him. Then, Vertex decided to cheating by glitching or destroying the track colliders. Vertex seems a little bit unlucky today. That's true, Vertex is leading, but he's stuck at the Heat Sink Fan section and he keeps trying to glitching back to the track. Well, Helepolis now leading, and it just a few kilometers to the finish line. Vertex cheated again, now Vertex was really far from the finish line. Helepolis won the race! Vertex don't want to give him the rewards, Vertex also said that Helepolis was cheating by not using Nitro Engine (He was use Sunfire Engine). Helepolis and his entire friend can't do anything but rematch from first to last. Gameplay On first concept, this game was designed to be like Crash Team Racing + Chocobo Racing but in high definition PC game. ''Nitro Racer XD ''is a racing game which the player controls characters from Imagination XD characters, most of whom complete in karts. While racing, the player can accelerate, steer, reverse, brake, use pickupable weapon, and rechargeable power ups. ''Nitro Racer XD ''uses Mecanim to make the character's animation which is better than Wild West Showdown. Mystery box with question marks on them hold pickupable power-up. When the player collects a pickupable power up, it will appear in a box at the top of screen. It also have a battery pickupable which is make player's kart moves faster or powerful. On story mode, it also has more than 60 races including normal races, boss races, challenge mode, and championship mode. On update 1.1D, player are now allowed to drift at night. This patch also fixed many both minor and major bugs. Earlier version has a Meme billboard ads on Interstellar tracks, in this version, the Meme billboard ads now replaced to Original ads. Meme billboard ads was actually a placeholder for Nitro Racer XD advertising program. Characters There are 17 playable character in Nitro Racer XD, although only eight playable character at start. Most of it are characters from Wild West Showdown, Catapult, and Laboratories Original. *Alex the Polar Bear *Jack Flynn from Wild West Showdown *The Frig from Wild West Showdown *Willy from Wild West Showdown *Clarity the Human *Capt. Helepolis from Nano Botz *Cuber from Catapult *Crystal Music Some music for Nitro Racer XD are downloaded from http://incompetech.com/ . Most musics are remixed from Vertex's music. Critical Reception Before release, this game got mostly a positive feedbacks. But it received negative feedbacks after it release. On it first release, August 27 2013, this game received a tons of negative feedbacks because it physics glitch, controller bug, and very unpolished. Skipper had to set the price from $3.99 to $2.99. Skipper also had a big depression due to the negative feedbacks. On September 2013, Skipper are going to update this game to version 1.1D which will fix the physics glitch, remove Git R feature, add new characters, and delete all memes as placeholder. Sadly, still no one purchased Nitro Racer XD after new patch. Skipper are planning to make a new patch again, a patch that'll fix some issues and adding more features. The rating are getting worse after the release of new patch. This caused by a heartless reviewer called its friend to rate 1 this game and support this guy by pressing " Agree ". This game has 4.9 rating, 3 units sold, and 173 players. Ironicly, no one uninstalled the game even they hated it. Unlike Shooting Star 2, this game has 0 uninstalls, meanwhile Shooting Star 2 has more than 30 uninstalls. Skipper had ever wondered about the release of the Nitro Racer XD. " If all people hated it, then why no one uninstalled it ? Even weird, people who actually purchased this game, liked it and enjoyed this game, but people who just tried this game, said bad about this game. " Nitro Racer XD took more than 6 months to develop. Skipper had spent more than $20 for this game, including $10/month for internet connection, $1 for uploading fees (on internet cafe), $4/month for transport. This probably a few or very low budget, but that's all Skipper had. Being a high school developer, Skipper had struggled a lot on this project. Skipper forgot all the homeworks, late to school, 7 hours sleep, and even had a headache and heartburn due to thinking for AI. Sequel Since this game aren’t good enough, Skipper are planning to make Nitro Racer XD 2 : Scary Cats and Nice Penguins. The name of the sequel aren’t a final name, because it’s a parody from Skrillex. On the sequel, Skipper are planning to do these things : *Open world map. Now the player will be able to travel around the big city named ” Catropolis “. *Police AI. The player are considered as illegal racer / banned racer. It also has a zone heat. *Hyper Physics. The kart are now fully physics based. Player now can drift, manual or auto transmission, tune the aerodynamics. *HyperAI. The AI is now smarter than ever and it also speed optimized. *Create your own racer. *Create your own kart. Player now can create and modify own kart such as Body Kits, Spoilers, Rims, Color, and Vinyl. *Create your own track. *Play Multiplayer. They only have a cloud server, it maybe can’t save progress. *Enhanced graphics (if goal reached to buy Unity Pro). This game will run on both DirectX 9, and DirectX 11 This game will started probably at late 2014. Spin offs Nitro Racer XD Go Online! Nitro Racer XD also available as multiplayer mode and hosted by Badumna Cloud. But, Nitro Racer XD Go Online was canceled due to matchmaking problem, and couldn't save player's data. Micro Racer XD Skipper planned to make a micro-sized Nitro Racer XD. Micro Racer XD will be able to play in Android devices. The player still can choose the racers from Nitro Racer XD, but it's not a normal karting anymore. Player now drives a RC kart in a small go kart tracks. Skipper made a goal that this game at least should be playable on Sony Xperia ST15i.